This invention relates to generally electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a connector packaging assembly and method for the mounting of an electrical component on a connector and transportation of the connector and mounted component.
Connectors are used for a number of applications, In one such application that occurs commonly in the computer area, a computer chip or similar electronic component is placed into a socket connector and then transported to an assembly location where the socket and chip are installed upon a circuit board. The socket connector may have a receptacle area for receiving the chip therein and also may incorporate resilient beam members for securing the chip, or component to the connector. When the component is placed into the socket, it may contact with the connector beam members, causing them to deflect and allowing the component to be seated into the connector receptacle area. After the component is fully seated, the beam members return to their undeflected states, thereby securing the component to the connector. The connector beam members in such a connector are used to align the chip and hol dit in place in the socket connector.
One problem with these type mechanisms is that moving contact between the component and the connector during the mounting operation may cause the component to abrade the connector housing material, creating unwanted debris which may interfere with electrical contact between the component and the connector, or which may interfere with later manufacturing processes. It has been found difficult to formulate a connector housing material which will both satisfy the rigid dimensional requirements imposed by connector miniaturization and resist the abrasion encountered during mounting of electrical components. Another, ongoing problem is damage to connector terminals during shipping and handling.
Typically, the chip or component is placed into the socket connector either manually or robotically. In either instance, the beam members must be deflected outwardly so that the chip may enter and seat within the socket and then they return back into contact with the exterior surfaces of the chip to hold it in place. It is desirable to do this process in an automated manner with a mechanism that actuates the beam members into and out of engagement with the chip edges, and which is incorporated in a structure that also provides a protective transport assembly for the chip and its socket connector.
The present invention is directed to such an assembly which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.